Nuevos Aliados
by Iwanita
Summary: Oneshot. Primeros contactos entre la Horda y los Elfos de Sangre. En su camino hacia Silvermoon, una tauren se encuentra con un elfo y deciden continuar juntos, sin embargo, encuentran un par de contratiempos por el camino.


**[N/A]:** Este fue el primer fanfic que me animé a escribir. Leyéndolo a posteriori me doy cuenta de que es bastante cursi, pero ya que me esforcé en escribirlo, lo dejaré por aquí. Los protagonistas son mi guerrera tauren y el elfo paladín de mi novio.

**Renuncia de responsabilidad:** World of Warcraft, taurens, elfos de sangre, y los lugares mencionados son propiedad de Blizzard.

Rainsong y Raichu son nuestros personajes.

* * *

Rain acarició su fiel kodo después de haber asegurado las correas del equipaje. El camino era largo, pero si mantenían un buen ritmo aquel día, y no tenian demasiados contratiempos en el camino, aquella misma noche llegarían a su destino.

Silvermoon. Capital de los elfos de sangre.

Hacía poco tiempo que los elfos de sangre habían decidido unir sus fuerzas a las de la Horda, y aun existía cierta desconfianza hacia los nuevos aliados. Rain aun no había visto nunca a ningún elfo de la sangre. Según lo poco que le habían contado los más ancianos y sabios de Undercity, estos elfos descienden de los elfos nocturnos, y fueron desterrados por ellos debido a que empezaron a estudiar otros tipos de magia y a hacerse demasiado poderosos. Algo más tarde, el Pozo del Sol del que extraían su magia explotó, condenándolos a todos a una terrible adicción por la magia, que les hacía fácilmente manipulables y de poca confianza.

A Rain se le erizó el pelo. No estaba segura de si fue debido a la fría niebla matinal que cubría los tétricos bosques de Plaguelands, o al pensar en aquellos inquietantes elfos de la sangre. Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar estos pensamientos de su mente. Si los habían aceptado en la Horda, estaba justificado. No podían ser tan malos como contaban las historias. Tampoco entendía como podía la sed de magia nublar la mente de una persona y hacerla corrompible. A fin de cuentas, ella era una guerrera, y de magia sabía bien poco.

Su misión era viajar a Silvermoon. El jefe de su clan le había encomendado que viajara allí, y presentara sus respetos en nombre de su clan al Regente de la ciudad elfa. Demostrar que deseaban que las relaciones diplomáticas con sus nuevos aliados fueran de mutuo provecho. Era una misión importante. Quizá debieron habersela encargado a algún otro miembro más apropiado, pero al ser un clan pequeño, no había nadie más disponible. No pudo negarse. Rain suspiró. Ni siquiera había pensado qué palabras serían las apropiadas para dirigirse al Regente elfo. La tauren se enfadó consigo misma. 'Sólo soy una estúpida guerrera', pensaba. 'El jefe ha escogido mal esta vez.'

Aspiró despacio el aire que la rodeaba y cerró los ojos. El ambiente se hacía más pesado conforme avanzaban. Olía a putrefacción, a humedad, y a hongos. No le gustaba nada. Los tauren tienen un olfato bastante fino, y aquella mezcla de olores la desagradaba bastante. Intentó recordar el aroma de las planicies doradas de Mulgore. El cálido sol, la hierba fresca a la sombra de las coníferas. Lo echaba tanto de menos. Cuando terminara esta misión, quizá pasara allí una temporada.

* * *

Un leve sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Detuvo su kodo y escuchó con atención, alzando sus orejas. Sonaba como un ligero gemido, o un... ronquido? Desmontó del enorme animal y se acercó para investigar de qué se trataba. Cuidadosamente se acercó a la fuente del ruido, y no tardó en encontrarla. Alguien dormía al resguardo un tronco caído. Por el suelo había desperdigados algunos frascos vacíos. Quién podía dormir tan tranquilamente en un sitio tan espeluznante?

Le llamaron la atención unas orejas largas y puntiagudas. Podía haberse tratado de un elfo nocturno, pero su piel no era azulada ni malva. Más bien era como la de un humano, pero su complexión más esbelta y delicada descartaba esta última opción. El largo cabello anaranjado, le caía desordenado por los hombros y la cara, y también se destinguían unas largas cejas.

Habría encontrado al fin con el primer elfo de sangre? Aun recelosa, se acercó un poco más, pero sin querer pisó una de las botellas desperdigadas por el suelo, que estalló sonoramente, alertando al elfo. Ágilmente se puso en pie de un salto, echando mano a su arma. Rain retrocedió sorprendida y sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

"Yo... yo..." No tenía excusa, parecía exactamente lo que era. Había estado espiando al elfo mientras dormía. Dio gracias a que estaba cubierta de pelo y no se notaba que estaba cada vez más sonrojada. "Lo siento muchísimo!" Se disculpó, agachando la cabeza, avergonzada.

"Arhg! Mi cabeza!" Se quejó el elfo entre gemidos. "No le vuelvo a comprar más pociones de maná a ese tío! Además tengo visiones, me habla una vaca!"

"Err..." A Rain ya no le quedaban palabras "Esto... soy una tauren..."

"Hmm? Ah! Ya, ya recuerdo, es cierto. Ahora somos aliados de los tauren." El elfo se apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo recogió adecuadamente en una elegante coleta. Se masajeó las sienes durante unos segundos intentando despejar su cabeza. "Y cómo es eso de ser una vaca? Das leche y eso? Ja, ja..." Se burló el elfo por romper el hielo, aunque a la tauren no le hizo demasiada gracia.

"En fin..." Rain resopló armándose de paciencia. Parece que se había topado con el elfo impertinente de turno. Al menos esperaba que no todos fueran así. "Me dirijo a Silvermoon, sabes si voy bien en esta dirección?"

"Claro! De hecho yo me dirigía allí cuando... cuando... tuve un pequeño contratiempo! Sí, eso es. Me encontré con unos cuantos zombis, pero sucumbieron ante mi dominio de la espada, calcinados por el poder de la luz!" Y encima arrogante. "Bueno, el camino es peligroso, si quieres podemos ir juntos, ternerita." Un gesto caballeroso? A este paso resultaba difícil de creer.

"Pues... supongo que si... Pero ya te he dicho que no soy una vaca!" Algo le decía que se arrepentiría tarde o temprano.

"Esta bien! Pongámonos en marcha, vaquita!" Rain ya pasaba del tema.

Volvieron al camino, y la tauren subió a su kodo después de dedicarle un par de palmadas en el lomo. El elfo miró al animal con gesto desdeñoso. Los kodos eran criaturas nobles y leales, aunque desde luego no eran las más hermosas. Ni olian demasiado bien.

"Veo que no tienes montura, quieres subir?" Ofreció la tauren con toda la amabilidad que pudo reunir.

"Bah, claro que tengo." Respondió el elfo con superioridad. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar mientras conjuraba un hechizo, y tras unos segundos apareció ante ellos un poderoso corcel negro, cubierto por una pesada armadura roja y dorada, con las patas protegidas por un faldón rojo sangre. El caballo relinchó con furia, y se acercó al elfo majestuosamente. Su amo montó con facilidad, y encabezó la marcha enseguida.

El pesado kodo tenía que esforzarse para mantenerse al paso del caballo, y al cabo de un rato estaba jadeando. El elfo pareció darse cuenta, y aflojó un poco el paso, colocándose al lado del kodo. Rain concluyó que, aunque algo impertinente, sabía darse cuenta de las cosas, y actuaba amablemente sin que nadie se lo pidiera. La tauren sonrió con disimulo, pero no logró que pasara desapercibido para el elfo.

"Qué te hace tanta gracia?"

"Puess... que aun no nos han presentado!" Disimuló hábilmente la tauren. "Me llamo Rainsong, aunque puedes llamarme Rain, que es más corto."

"Yo soy Raichu, encantado." Respondió el elfo.

Rain observaba al elfo en silencio. Era tan diferente al resto de la horda. Tan elegante y... atractivo. Sus facciones eran delicadas, pero a la vez masculinas. Y ese aura de superioridad que desprendía lo hacía extrañamente irresistible.

"Tan apuesto soy que no me quitas ojo de encima?" Se increpó el elfo.

"Perdona, no había visto antes a ningún elfo de sangre, y sentía curiosidad." La tauren estaba avergonzada por segunda vez. 'Procura causarles una buena primera impresión', le había dicho su jefe. Suspiró agobiada pensando en las consecuencias del más mínimo desliz. "Lo siento de veras..."

"No te preocupes, la culpa es mía, que soy demasiado guapo. Soy irresistible para las vaquitas." Se burló Raichu nuevamente, guiñando un ojo para tranquilizar a la tauren.

* * *

Siguieron su camino, y al cabo de un rato pasaron junto a una capilla. Light's hope chapel, se llamaba, santuario protegido por paladines del Alba Argenta, último refugio de la Luz en ese devastado lugar, azotado por la constante amenaza de la Plaga. Si un viajero quería descansar, la Capilla era el único sitio seguro en todo Plaguelands.

"Qué tal si descansamos un rato?" Propuso el elfo. "Tu kodo parece sediento, y yo aprovecharía para comprar unas cuantas provisiones para el camino."

"Me parece bien." Asintió la tauren, y se acercaron a la capilla.

Dejaron las monturas atadas junto a un abrevadero. El kodo bebió abundantemente y bramó feliz. El caballo paladínico era una criatura mágica, y no necesitaba beber. Se limitó a mirar a su enorme compañero de viaje con aire altivo.

Rain y Raichu entraron a la capilla, y tomaron asiento en la única mesa que había. De todas formas, era una capilla adaptada para atender heridos y a veces trazar incursiones en territorio infestado, no una posada. También se encontraban en el edificio una enfermera y un paladín humano, que conversaban en voz baja.

Un poco más tarde, el paladín se dirigió a la puerta, pero al pasar por al lado del elfo le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza, y el elfo se la devolvió.

"Parece que no le gustas demasiado... Pero no te preocupes, la capilla es un lugar seguro. No esta permitido luchar." Dijo Rain cuando el paladín se hubo marchado, intentando suavizar el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

"Nuestra manera de obtener los favores de la Luz son ligeramente diferentes a las de la Alianza, por eso, aunque ambos seamos paladines, es imposible que congeniemos bien." Explicó Raichu, aunque la tauren no lo entendió demasiado en aquel momento. "Vamos fuera a comprar algunas provisiones para el camino."

"Sí." Asintió la tauren.

Pero nada más salir por la puerta, les cerró el paso un humano bastante corpulento, que llevaba un delantal. Detrás suya iban dos guardias con cara de pocos amigos.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si el señorito elfo afeminado se ha decidido a volver!" Dijo el tendero, con cara de pocos amigos.

"Señor Farlane! Cuánto tiempo! Pensaba que lo habían destinado a otro lugar!"

"Ya ves que no. Y tampoco me he olvidado de todo el dinero que me debes, sucio elfo de sangre."

Rain observaba la escena junto a Raichu, sorprendida, pero sin querer entrometerse donde no la llamaban.

"Bah, pero si aquello era una minucia, no creo que le haya supuesto ningún problema a su negocio." Raichu intentaba restarle importancia al asunto.

"Una minucia? A mí no me lo parece, y me vas a pagar ahora mismo todo el oro que me debes. Has agotado mi paciencia."

"Pero no pretenderá pelearse conmigo en este sagrado lugar? Por favor, olvidemos lo sucedido y seamos amigos." Raichu vigilaba nervioso a su alrededor. De repente, los guardias que habitualmente velaban por la seguridad de la capilla habían desaparecido. Sólo quedaban los dos guardaespaldas del tendero, que estaban bien armados y no parecía importarles mucho la tranquilidad del refugio.

"A ti el respeto por la Luz te trae sin cuidado, elfo. Conozco bien a los de tu calaña. Y, verás, resulta que todos los guardias que viven aquí, compran en mi negocio, tienen buenos descuentos y estan de mi parte. Así que ya estás pagando, por las buenas o por las malas."

A un gesto del señor Farlane, uno de los guardias se adelantó lanzó un puñetazo contra la cara del elfo. Raichu se preparó para recibir el impacto, sin tiempo para apartarse, pero este no llegó a su objetivo. Otra enorme mano paró en seco el puñetazo del guardia.

"Rain..." Balbuceó el elfo boquiabierto. La tauren había detenido el golpe sin esfuerzo.

"Cuanto dinero le debe, señor?" Habló la tauren.

"Unas 120 piezas de oro."

"Sólo llevo 60 encima, si pudiera aceptarlo, le devolvería el resto cuando termine unos asuntos en la ciudad."

"De eso nada, tu amigo me ha timado ya demasiadas veces. Quiero el dinero ahora."

Rain suspiró sin saber lo que hacer. De repente otro de los guardias les interrumpió.

"Eh, señor Farlane. Hemos confiscado su equipaje, y había una pieza bastante interesante que a lo mejor le gusta." El guardia se acercó sosteniendo un paquete grande.

El tendero lo abrió y lo examinó. Se trataba de un hermoso tapiz, hecho de lana de kodo, y adornado con delicados filigranas y algunas gemas semi-preciosas. Rain ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Las palabras del jefe de su clan volvieron a resonar en su mente: 'Presentaras tus respetos en nombre de nuestro clan al Regente de Silvermoon, y le entregarás este tapiz como obsequio para agradecerle su amistad', las palabras del jefe resonaron en su mente. Rain estaba horrorizada.

"Vaya, si que es bonito. Seguro que a mi mujer le encanta!" Exclamó el tendero. "Te propongo un trato: las 60 piezas de oro y este bonito tapiz, y olvidaremos este feo asunto. Tu decides, tauren. A fin de cuentas, no te puedo culpar por haberte hecho amiga de este elfo gorrón."

Raichu tragó saliva.

"No podrás defenderle de todos los guardias a la vez por muy grande que seas. O el dinero y el tapiz, o el elfo. Es tu última oportunidad, tauren."

Rain suspiró.

"De acuerdo, usted gana. Quédese con el tapiz. Y aquí tiene el resto del dinero." Rain le alcanzó una bolsa con todo lo que tenía al tendero.

"Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señorita." El señor Farlane hizo una reverencia burlona, y se alejó, seguido por sus guardaespaldas.

Rain se quedo mirando al cielo nublado, pensativa. Le había fallado a su jefe. Suspiró con amargura y resignación. Qué deshonor.

"Vaquita... esto... yo..." Raichu no sabía que decir. Posó su mano sobre el brazo de la tauren.

"Déjame en paz, elfo." Rain apartó la mano un manotazo y se alejó. "Por tu culpa voy a decepcionar al jefe de mi clan." Dijo, sin volverse. Estaba muy enfadada.

Recogió su kodo y emprendió el camino sola. Raichu se sentó en las escaleras de la capilla, solo de nuevo.

* * *

Rain marchaba por la siniestra carretera. En aquel tramo, el camino discurría encajonado por unos montes no muy altos, pero si escarpados, lo que dificultaba la visibilidad. A la tauren no le gustaba ese tramo. La geografía del terreno lo hacía ideal para una emboscada, así que extremó la precaución y se mantuvo alerta, en silencio.

Casi saliendo del desfiladero había una señal en la carretera. La madera raída por las termitas e infestada por los hongos. Difícilmente se distinguían las indicaciones. Plaguewood hacia el oeste. Ghostlands hacia el norte. Estaba en buen camino.

El kodo bramó de repente alertando a su dueña. La tauren se volvió, asiendo su espada y escudo rápidamente. Una gran red cayó sobre ellos. Rain logró esquivarla rodando por el suelo, pero su montura no tuvo tanta suerte, y quedó atrapado.

Se incorporó en cuanto pudo y miró en la dirección de la que había llegado el ataque. Eran cuatro humanos que se acercaban decididamente. En seguida reconoció de quienes se trataban por su tabardo. La llama roja sobre el fondo blanco. La Cruzada Escarlata. Al principio luchaban por defender Azeroth del azote de la Plaga, pero no se sabe muy bien como, su percepción de la realidad acabó demasiado distorsionada. Ahora no sólo destruían muertos vivientes. También atacaban por igual a la Horda y a la Alianza.

Rain maldijo su suerte y se encaró al enemigo. Los cruzados contaban con veloces caballos blancos, y su kodo estaba atrapado. No había posibilidad de huída. Se preparó para la inminente batalla.

Trató de analizar rápidamente al grupo de atacantes. El que parecía más peligroso era un humano que portaba una gran maza que relucía con un aura dorada. Sin duda un paladin. Otro de ellos llevaba una gran espada y una pesada armadura. Seguramente un guerrero. Después había dos mujeres que vestían delicadas túnicas. Una de ellas vestía de rojo, y tenía un cetro que relucía como el fuego. Una maga. La otra vestía de blanco y llevaba únicamente un libro de oraciones. Una sacerdotisa.

Sin perder más tiempo, el paladín y el guerrero atacaron a la vez. El paladín por la derecha, y el guerrero por la izquierda. La espada fue bloqueada eficazmente por el escudo, y la maza por la espada de la tauren. Un embate con su escudo logró hacer retroceder al guerrero, y de una potente patada en el estómago el paladín cayó al suelo sin respiración. Había logrado poner algo de tierra de por medio de nuevo.

Una helada ola de frío la golpeó haciéndola retroceder. Estaba cubierta de escarcha, y sus músculos a penas reaccionaban debido al intenso frío. Casi no podía moverse. Miró a la maga. Entre sus manos empezaba a conjurar una peligrosa bola de fuego. No podría esquivarla, sólo podía hacer una cosa. Esperó impaciente a que la maga lanzara su ataque, y en el último segundo, alzó su escudo, en el que unas runas pálidas brillaron momentáneamente girando en círculo. La bola incandescente llegó a su objetivo, pero rebotó contra el escudo, dirigida con hábil precisión hacia la propia maga. La explosión fué terrible, y la hechicera cayó al suelo aturdida.

El paladín, que había logrado recuperar el aliento, cargó de nuevo. Rain a duras penas logró parar de nuevo el golpe con su espada. El guerrero lanzó una estocada. La tauren intentó bloquear de nuevo el ataque con la única mano que tenía libre, pero aún estaba demasiado lenta debido al frío, y no lo consiguió. La espada encontró la carne y le ocasionó una profunda herida en el costado. Rain se arqueó de dolor, no sólo por la herida. De repente sintió como otro tipo de dolor más angustioso se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Nublaba sus sentidos y a penas la dejaba pensar. Dolor. La sacerdotisa reía malvadamente.

Otro terrible golpe de la maza del paladín, y la tauren acabó en el suelo. El guerrero alzó su espada para asestar el último golpe. Rain rodó por el suelo y la espada se clavó justo a su lado. Con las últimas fuerzas que pudo reunir lanzó una coz directa a la cabeza del guerrero. El contraataque tuvo éxito, y el enemigo cayó al suelo, con el cráneo destrozado.

El paladín gritó con furia al ver a su aliado caído y golpeó de nuevo a la tauren en las costillas. A Rain se le empezaba a nublar la vista. Tosía sangre, y su mente se negaba a responderle, sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. La sacerdotisa estaba haciendo de nuevo de las suyas.

El humano levantó su maza dispuesto a aplastarle la cabeza a la tauren. Rain ya no podía moverse. "Se acabó", pensó.

Pero el momento fatal no llegó.

El libro que tenía la sacerdotisa golpeó la nuca del paladín. Éste se giró desconcertado, y descubrió a su compañera muerta en el suelo.

"Cómo te atreves a tratar tan mal a mi amiga!?" Frente a él, un elfo de sangre le gritaba con la mirada cargada de odio y veneno en sus palabras. Su espada brilló con furia dorada y cargó contra el humano.

La ira sagrada del paladín cayó sobre el humano en forma de martillo mágico. La fuerza del golpe le hizo perder su arma, y antes de que pudiese recuperarla, se vió atravesado por la espada del elfo. Raichu estaba furioso. Cogió al humano por el cuello y lo levantó en peso, saboreando cada momento de su agonía, mientras extraía hasta la última gota de energía mágica que le quedaba.

Cuando hubo terminado con él, se dirigió a la maga, que estaba en el suelo pero aún vivía. La mujer trató de gritar, pero las palabras no le salían. El elfo la agarró del pelo y pasó la hoja de la espada por su cuello. Lo último que pudo sentir la humana era como la vida la abandonaba lentamente, así como su toda su magia. El elfo arrojó a su última víctima al suelo. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza en tonos verdes.

"Rain!" Murmuró, tratando de salir del frenesí sangriento en el que había caido.

Corrió hacia la tauren y se arrodilló junto a ella. La sostuvo como pudo entre sus brazos.

"Rain! Por favor, vuelve!" Gritó el elfo desesperado. Puso una mano sobre la herida del costado que parecía la más grave, intentando contener la hemorragia. Usó el poder de la luz para curarla, pero no consiguió mucho. Necesitaba asistencia médica urgente.

"Raichu..." La tauren entreabrió los ojos "... Me alegro... de verte..."

"No te vayas, por favor... eres la única persona que me ha aguantado más de diez minutos seguidos y... y... la única que ha dado la cara por mí de esa forma... Si eres capaz de soportarme un poco más te prometo que no te arrepentirás, pero tienes que aguantar!"

La tauren se desmayó, inconsciente. Respiraba débilmente.

"No!"

* * *

"Aun no ha despertado?" Preguntó la elfa encargada de la enfermería, mientras ordenaba las vendas de una estantería.

"Hmm... no..." Respondió Raichu pegando un respingo. Se había quedado dormido apoyado en la camilla en la que descansaba la tauren.

"Se pondrá bien, no te preocupes. Sólo necesita descansar un poco más." La enfermera se retiró, dejándolos a solas de nuevo.

El elfo echó mano de una taza de café en una de las mesitas. Estaba a medio acabar, y hacía tiempo que se había quedado fría. Aun así la terminó. Al menos le espabilaría un poco.

Rain llevaba en la cama casi dos días. Con ayuda del fiel kodo, Raichu había logrado traer a la tauren a Tranquilien, en Ghostlands. Aquí pudo recibir los precisos cuidados de la enfermera del lugar. 'Un poco más y no lo hubiera contado', había dicho la elfa con frialdad. 'Los guerreros son muy fuertes, pero no invencibles. No deberías haberla dejado ir sola', le reprochó. Raichu se sentía culpable.

El elfo se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Rain, y la observó en silencio. "Nobles aliados sin duda, los tauren... y nobles amigos...", pensó. Se acercó un poco más y acarició a la tauren. Era muy suave. Pasando la mano por el pelaje podía notar antiguas cicatrices de otras batallas, ocultas a simple vista. Aunque joven, Rain había entrenado desde hacía bastante tiempo, y ya era una reconocida y respetada guerrera en su clan. Se había forjado en numerosas batallas, y había luchado con honor en todas.

"Hmmm..." Gimió Rain.

"Vaquita!" Gritó Raichu de alegría.

"Uhhhg... no grites... y no me llames así..." La cabeza le dolía horrores.

"Me alegro de que por fin despiertes, ternerilla."

Rain bajó de la cama, y Raichu la ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Aún se tambaleaba un poco. Tenía todo el torso vendado. La herida del costado había cicatrizado bien gracias a la enfermera, pero aun le dolia bastante la zona, y debía haberse roto alguna costilla.

"Bueno, creo que llevo demasiado tiempo en la cama. Salimos fuera a que nos de un poco el aire, Raichu?... Raichu?" El elfo se había quedado dormido de nuevo apoyado en la cama.

"Has estado durmiendo dos días. Durante todo ese tiempo no se ha apartado de tu cama ni un segundo." Explicó la enfermera, suspirando con indiferencia, que entraba oportunamente por la puerta. "Ahora es él el que debería descansar un poco."

"En serio...?"

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde despertó Raichu, y retomaron la marcha hacia Silvermoon. No quedaba ya demasiado lejos, y aquel territorio era seguro. Las carreteras estaban regularmente patrulladas por guardias de la ciudad. No tendrían más contratiempos.

La tauren quedó admirada por la belleza de los bosques de Eversong. Los árboles, de troncos gruesos y pálidos, curvaban sus ramas elegantemente. Las hojas eran rojizas y contrastaban con la madera blanquecina. La hierba era verde hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y sólo se veía interrumpida de vez en cuando por un pequeño arroyo de aguas cristalinas.

"Es muy bonito este lugar." Dijo Rain.

"Desde luego mucho mejor que Plaguelands." Sentenció Raichu.

"Por cierto,... gracias." Soltó de repente la tauren.

"No hay por qué darlas." Raichu guiñó un ojo. "Además, tu me salvaste a mí primero."

"Sí..." La expresión de Rain se entristeció unos instantes, acordándose del incidente con el tendero.

"Era muy importante ese tapiz...?"

"El jefe de mi clan me había encargado que lo entregara en Silvermoon." La tauren suspiró. "Me voy a llevar una buena... en fin, ya no importa."

"No lo pienses más."

"Por cierto, qué tal se portó mi kodo?"

"Nunca había visto correr tanto a un bicho tan pesado. Y menos con dos personas encima."

"Ja, ja, ja! Puede correr mucho si quiere, no te engañes. Lo que pasa es que es un poco flojo!"

Tras un rato de camino entre bromas y risas, llegaron finalmente a Silvermoon. Las puertas estaban custodiadas por guardias armados con espadas de doble hoja, y escudos grandes y ornamentados. Tras atravesar la entrada, la ciudad de los elfos de la sangre se alzó ante ellos, majestuosa. Rain no pudo evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa. Mirara donde mirara, todo rebosaba magia: escobas que barrían las calles por si mismas, carteles que indicaban las direcciones con runas brillantes que se reescribian solas, maceteros que flotaban en el aire...

"Qué es esa enorme criatura? Es peligrosa?" Se inquietó la tauren. Bajando por la misma calle, hacia ellos, se dirigía con paso lento pero seguro un enorme constructo de metal y cristal que brillaba con energía mágica.

"Bah, es sólo un golem arcano. Un robot hecho de metal, alimentado por magia arcana. Están diseñados para patrullar y proteger la ciudad. Tu no debes tener miedo, la Alianza si, jaja! Por cierto, a quién te encargó tu jefe que visitaras?"

"A Lor'themar Theron, el Regente de Silvermoon." Dijo Rain decidida.

"Vaya! El pez gordo. Tendremos que pedir una audiencia. Espero que tenga un hueco en su agenda."

"Tu crees?" Se preocupó Rain.

"Ja, ja! Es broma. El señor Regente es un tipo algo serio, pero es un buen tipo en realidad. Y como se pasa todo el día allí en Sunfury Spire, le gusta recibir visita, sino se aburre."

"Sunfury Spire?"

"Sip. Ya hemos llegado."

Rain quedó boquiabierta una vez más. Sunfury Spire era el edificio principal de la ciudad, donde residían los altos mandatarios. Se trataba de una torre altísima, que se alzaba imponente, como si quisiera tocar el cielo. Adornada con pendones rojos con la insignia de los elfos de sangre, un fénix dorado. Otras pequeñas construcciones anexas flotaban a su alrededor, y la cima estaba coronada por dos inmensas alas de fénix de oro que brillaban tanto como el sol. Era el edificio más alto y más bonito que la tauren había visto en su vida.

Una larga alfombra de terciopelo rojo conducía a la entrada, flanqueada por dos hileras de guardias, todos con su elegante uniforme rojo y dorado, grandes escudos que llegaban hasta el suelo y espadas de doble hoja. Rain bajó de su montura, preocupada por estropear la alfombra, pero también le dio pena pisarla con sus pezuñas.

El interior del edificio era tan elegante y cuidado como el exterior. Velos de seda, alfombras y mullidos cojines para sentarse directamente sobre el suelo, candelabros flotantes, pipas de mana...

En el centro de la sala principal estaba el Regente, acompañado por otros dos altos cargos de la ciudad. Pero también había una gran figura que a la tauren le sonó conocida.

"Rainsong!" La reconoció en seguida al llegar.

"Jefe Whitemane!" La tauren se arrodilló al instante en señal de respeto ante el Regente y el Jefe de su clan.

"Tu siempre tan respetuosa y formal, levanta de una vez. Dónde estabas? No tenía noticias de tí, estaba muy preocupado, por eso he venido en persona. Incluso me he entrevistado ya con el Regente Lor'themar."

A Rain le invadió la tristeza. Avergonzada bajó la cabeza.

"No seais tan duro, Jefe Whitemane." Intervino el Regente, que había observado la escena en silencio. "Vuestra guerrera viene malherida y cubierta de vendas, seguro que ha tenido algún percance por el camino, y veo que también se ha encontrado con uno de mis Caballeros de la Sangre. Dejemos que se expliquen."

Durante largo rato, Raichu y Rain relataron lo sucedido. Cómo se habían encontrado. El incidente en Light's Hope Chapel, el encuentro con los Cruzados Escarlata, el tiempo que tuvieron que quedarse en Tranquilien...

"Lo siento muchísimo Jefe Whitemane. He perdido el tapiz que me encargó que regalara al Regente como símbolo de amistad. Estoy avergonzada." Se disculpó la tauren después de que los jefes escucharan la historia.

El Regente y el Jefe se miraron ente sí y rieron abiertamente. Rain los miró sin comprender.

"Mi fiel guerrera, alegra esa cara. Has cumplido con creces tu misión." La tranquilizó el Regente elfo. Rain escuchó con atención. "Dices que el tapiz era un regalo símbolo de amistad. No crees que haberlo cambiado para ayudar a uno de mis caballeros es un gesto aun más significativo? Que tu conciencia no cargue más con la vergüenza de haberle fallado a tu Jefe, pues no lo has hecho. Te comunico, con toda sinceridad, que estoy encantado de aceptar vuestra ayuda y de teneros como aliados."

Rain sonrió al fin, aliviada.


End file.
